


galaxies in your eyes

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “you’re lunatic.”“been told i was over the moon.”;moon taeil goes back to his hometown, until he meets a mischevious boy with smart comebacks and who taeil would swear, could walk among stars.





	galaxies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightsekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/gifts).

> this was originally a bts fic but i made some changes to turn it hyuckil and stuff!! i know this pairing can be a little uncomfortable to some due to the age difference and it's fine, pls don't read it. but i honestly thought a lot about this and i don't think there's an issue with shipping them romantically since haechan is legal and i myself, being a year older than haechan, have had romantic relationships with people from 93-94 that were completely healthy and consentual. i hope you can understand what i took into account and respect my decision
> 
> lastly, i dedicate this work to the person i should have first dedicated it for ): anne ily and your support for my writing and your belief in me is always something that make me go that extra mile. thanks for making me the writer i am today 
> 
> xx  
sol

The cold wind kept him awake. It was a long trip, and Taeil didn’t like the idea of falling asleep at the wheel, even though he considered it almost impossible to happen. The songs playing gave him some energy, and to see the sun setting over the horizon, stars taking its place, had a certain beauty to it. Seoul was so polluted, he sometimes couldn’t see even the brightest of stars. His native wasn’t much better, but it was where he was headed.

  
He hated to think of himself as a poetic soul, but he hoped those stars would guide him to a better night. A better future. One he could go through without sighing constantly or feeling like a failure. Maybe all that was lacking in his life was a bit of brightness. Taeil couldn’t quite say, he never was the most vivacious people. But maybe he needed the radiance of burning galaxies merging to make everything better. To put it simply, he needed something worth living for.

Time goes by fast when you try not to think about anything. The sun was almost gone when Taeil arrived in his city. He reconsidered going to his parents’ house for a second. He wasn’t quite ready yet. He decided to take a tour around town, maybe a journey back in time was all he needed at that moment. Maybe that was all he needed to get some glow back to his life. But was there even something radiant to begin with? Maybe he was just noticing the void now… Maybe there was always a void, but going back there on that damned day was having all sorts of effects on him.

He stopped by his old school. He didn’t have any good memories there. Maybe he was stopping there just to feel nostalgic. Maybe he wanted to be one of those people who had a great memories from their childhood and adolescence. His school had the lights off, no one was inside. Cold and strange was more than just a metaphor for that place. Maybe, after all, the problem wasn’t that Taeil lacked light, but that all the places in his life had been dark and distant. He could almost see students running from school as he looked at it. Could almost hear their screams as well. He could feel the alarm going off. And one of the students fell while running and screaming?

Taeil wasn’t imagining. He had a fake feeling of nostalgia, but it was deceitful, untrue, incapable of creating such a mirage. There were really three students running around on school property. They must have stolen something or done some kind of vandalism, for they couldn’t stop laughing, and they were being chased down by a security guard of some sort. He followed them close by. “I know it’s you, Donghyuck! You can’t run, I’m going to catch you!”

“Shit!” One of the boys yelled, but kept his course. Too late, Taeil realised that they were running in the direction of his car. He had the headlights on and could be seen by the boys. He was the only one in the whole street. He could clearly see where that was going, as two of the boys started signaling to him. Taeil did not want to be involved in that mess.

Unfortunately, before he had the chance to start the car, the third boy was in front of it. Next thing he knew, the other two boys were banging at his door desperately. Taeil could just ignore them and let the security guard reach them. Who the hell could tell what they did? Maybe they deserved to get caught. The black-haired man tried to ignore them at first, but they kept banging insistently, getting louder by the second. The security guard was really getting dangerously close, and the boys were sending him pleading looks. Taeil took a last glance at the school. Fuck it.

He unlocked the car doors and the three boys hopped in. “Go, go, go!” The one who took the seat next to him screamed. If Taeil hadn’t also been in a hurry to get out of there, he would have snapped at the insolent boy.

He took off with the car, and the boys started laughing hysterically. Taeil continued driving, but started paying attention to his new passengers. All of them were clearly younger than him. They were wearing dark clothes, probably for their breaking into school property purposes. The two in the back were comfortable around each other. Actually, it looked like they couldn’t stop touching each other, even doing something so silly as laughing. The ash haired was the one who laughed the most, showing off his perfect smile, while the slim brown haired boy accompanied him. To Taeil it looked like the brown haired was laughing more at the silver haired, than the situation they had just escaped. They had a powerful dynamic, not taking their eyes off each other, and Taeil could almost picture them as a couple, but something was a bit off.

They were also very pretty, but not really Taeil’s type. Too perfect, young and innocent for his taste. The one next to Taeil, however, was pretty much his type indeed. Brown messy hair with pastel rainbow highlights, tanned skin, chubby cheeks, easy smile, and an energetic laugh that filled the whole car. The fact that he wouldn’t take his eyes off Taeil, made the older man focus even more on the road ahead. Taeil would even go as far as calling him charming, but the fact that he was the school’s bad boy really annoyed him. All those boys annoyed him, with their irresponsible attitudes, getting away with everything while laughing, and still maintaining their perfect images. Taeil was never one of these spoiled brats, and he never would be. “Did you see his face?” Perfect-Smile in the back asked between laughs. “He was so pissed!”

“Best prank ever, I can’t wait for tomorrow when they all see what we’ve done to the school.” The brown-haired boy looked at the back of the car. Suddenly, the two boys in the back seat stopped holding hands. If the brown-haired noticed, he didn’t show it.

“I’m feeling so hot right now. You truly have the best ideas, Hyuck-“ The slim boy in the back didn’t even have time to finish his sentence. That was it, the last string was pulled. Taeil couldn’t handle anymore. He couldn’t handle their hysterical laughs any longer, how they wouldn’t face any consequences, how they were having fun over that poor service guard’s job. Spoiled beautiful kids who didn’t deserve even the spit of the working class.

He stopped the car and unlocked the door. “There. You can go now.”

The trio stopped smiling and looked over at Taeil. The two in the back almost seemed to notice him for the first time, as if the car had been driving by itself. None of them had even bothered to say thank you for the rescue.

The two boys in the back looked at the one by Taeil’s side. Donghyuck. He was probably the mischievous leader of that club. While the other two seemed very startled by the sudden car stop, and Taeil’s attitude, Donghyuck flashed Taeil a bright smile. The kind of smile that could light a thousand galaxies if there was any truth to it.

“Here? But we’ve barely thanked you for saving us.” Taeil tried not to look in Donghyuck’s direction, but something attracted his gaze to the boy. His eyes shone, and Taeil couldn’t quite describe them. He couldn’t quite describe all that sudden energy he was feeling from a simple stare. As if somehow a supernova had started inside of his stomach. He shrugged, trying to set that feeling aside.

“I-I don’t need thank yous.”

Taeil didn’t know how he had the courage to do so, but Donghyuck lightly touched his knee. Instantly, Taeil felt a small electric shock running through his body. If he was feeling a supernova inside of him before, there was a freaking black hole sucking his entire soul out of his body. “But we will buy you drinks. Right, Junie, Jaeminie?”

Taeil could see the boys nodding along with his peripheral vision, because he couldn’t take his eyes from Donghyuck. Although he wanted to punch the boy for being so reckless and conceited, he couldn’t deny he somehow interested Taeil. He seemed like a warm person, a natural born leader, a handsome young man. Taeil was also flattered by the attention he was getting, even though he would never dare to admit it out loud.

There was also the fact that he’d have to go to his parents’ house the minute he dropped off the boys. Maybe he would have a plausible excuse for getting home late this time. It would take his mind off things. Talking with pretty and young boys wouldn’t hurt Taeil for once, even if he would never actually talk to these kinds of people in his school days. But if they paid his drinks, he was willing to overlook that. Especially if Donghyuck’s warm hand remained on his knee. There was still something itching.

“Are you old enough to drink, kid?”

Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled with pride. “Jaemin isn’t, but my birthday was last week. Let’s celebrate.”

“Where do you usually drink?”

Just like that, a new galaxy of possibilities was born.

☾☼☽

The bar was very silent for a Thursday night. There was barely a soul in there, which was extremely rare for that neighborhood. But maybe Donghyuck knew that. Maybe the little star glowed its brightest in the dark, with only a handful of people to watch. Before they even had the opportunity to sit down and order drinks, Renjun and Jaemin, the slim brown haired and Perfect-Smile silver haired respectively, said they had urgent business in the bathroom.

“Don’t mind them.” Donghyuck sat in a dark corner, and motioned for Taeil to sit next to him on the sofa. “They think they fool everyone, but they are the biggest fools.”

Taeil was starting to understand the trio dynamics slowly. “They started dating recently?”

“Yes. They don’t want to hurt my feelings or for me to feel left out though.”

“But why would you feel left out?”

“Maybe because it’s always been us three.”

“You grew up together?” Taeil could feel it was starting to look like an interrogatory, but he couldn’t stand silence at that moment. He avoided his parent’s house for the same reason. He had to keep Donghyuck talking. Besides, Donghyuck’s sweet voice was addicting. He could listen to the boy read a cake recipe if he kept that tone.

“And we will sink together. I don’t mind them dating though. I’m very happy, I always noticed how their affection had other… connotations. It just annoys me that they think I’m so stupid.” He huffed and messed with his hair, before looking at Taeil carefully. He must have caught himself oversharing. Not that Taeil considered him to be doing so, but Hyuck withdrew a little, analyzing Taeil with caution.

“Maybe they aren’t ready yet,” Taeil offered.

“You must be right…” He murmured, more to himself than to Taeil. “I will order the drinks.”  
Just like that, Taeil was left alone. Not that he was complaining. To be with himself was the only company he ever needed, or so he thought until that moment. Seeing strong friendships that started out in kindergarten always made his heart ache a little, for he never had such experience. All his friends left him. If Taeil considered Donghyuck to be a bright star, he was a lonely asteroid, going erratic across galaxies. Maybe it was time for him to find somewhere to settle down before he actually crashed and got hurt.

“So, what’s your name?” Jaemin’s question took Taeil out of his own philosophies. He had a hickey on his neck that was quite visible. Taeil almost laughed when recalling Donghyuck’s remarks. The two of them must really think Donghyuck is stupid.

“Taeil.” He informed, at the same time as Donghyuck sat down with 4 cups of beer. That night was slowly getting better.

“May I ask what were you doing outside the school late at night, Taeil?” Donghyuck asked with raised eyebrows, before Jaemin got the chance. The brown haired didn’t seem to notice that he had just interrupted his friends, and kept his eyes on Taeil, sitting next to him once again. The fact that their knees were almost touching was unbearable for Taeil, for it added a feeling of longing for his touch. He’d rather Donghyuck was either far away or touching him, no in between.

“It’s Taeil-ssi to you, Donghyuck-ssi.”

Even though he answered coldly, Donghyuck still smiled. “Sassy.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one setting the school on fire.”

“No, you were just creepily staring at it.” Donghyuck replied, and Taeil instantly felt his cheeks getting hotter. He hadn’t thought of what his behavior in front of the school would be described as, he was too lost in his own self to even consider what others would think, and to hear that from Donghyuck’s own lips made him awfully self aware of his actions.

“We weren’t setting the school on fire!” Jaemin interrupted, and Taeil was glad, for any answer he’d try to formulate would probably end with him stuttering and trying to justify his weird attitude. The blonde boy seemed too outraged with the accusation to perceive the energy between Donghyuck and Taeil. Hyuck still observed Taeil, as if he was trying to demystify the person in front of him. That kind of look gave Taeil chills, so he turned to answer Jaemin.

“Oh no? Enlighten me, what were you fine gentlemen doing there?”

Once again, Donghyuck stole Jaemin’s lines and once again it seemed he didn’t notice at all. “We owe no explanation to you.”

“I saved you.”

“We are paying you drinks.”

“What if I helped you with a crime?”

It wasn’t a serious question. Taeil knew for a fact those were behaved kids. Their biggest crime was probably smoking weed, and he couldn’t judge them on that matter. Still, he wanted to know what the three of them were doing late at night. He couldn’t accept that they were there just to mess with the poor security guard. He had talked to Hyuck for so little, but he was already a bit willing to believe he was better than this. He had to be. Taeil could not be attracted to a spoiled rule-breaking brat, no matter how warm his presence was or how his eyes were shining with every witty comeback.

“Let’s go to prison together.” Donghyuck had a moonstruck smile up on his lips while he winked at Taeil. He finally approached the black-haired so their knees could touch. Taeil lost his breath for a second. Now that their knees were touching through the fabric of the jeans, he also wanted to feel the touch of Hyuck’s actually golden skin. It must be as warm as he was. Taeil was like the universe at that moment, always expanding, always wanting more and more. He was afraid to think what would he want after Hyuck’s skin made contact with his.

“You’re lunatic.”

“Been told I was over the moon.” Taeil chuckled at the comeback. Donghyuck didn’t know, but he had just done a quite smart wordplay with his last name, Moon.

“Donghyuck, behave.” Jaemin interfered at the right time once again. With the speed they were approaching each other soon enough they’d crash or land. Jaemin had the most marvelous timing in Taeil’s opinion, even if every time he spoke, Donghyuck seemed like he couldn’t hear a thing. “We were just teaching the school a lesson.”

Taeil arched his eyebrows at the new information. So maybe there was a reason behind their vandalizing and breaking into school’s property. “Oh really? I thought the school was the one that should teach the students a lesson.”

“You have quite the sharp tongue.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s constant interruption. Renjun, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. The quiet boy was practically sitting on Jaemin’s lap and begging him for attention with his doe eyes.

Taeil turned his head to face Donghyuck. “Do you blame me for being skeptical?”

“You’re emotionless and kept to yourself, not skeptical.”

He’d be outraged by those words, had he not heard them before. The lack of emotions he expressed was always something people either made fun of, or just bluntly criticized. Donghyuck didn’t seem to be doing either of those two though, just carefully analyzing.

“You can say that, even though you’ve only known me for half an hour?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already formed your judgement about me.” Taeil couldn’t quite answer that. He had come to many different conclusions about Donghyuck ever since meeting him, he couldn’t deny that. The fact that the boy spoke so openly about it made him feel a little guilty of his assumptions. “So. Tell me, Taeil-ssi, what was your first impression of me?” Donghyuck stared into his eyes, attentively awaiting an answer.

Taeil bit his lip, considering what to say. Ever since they arrived, Donghyuck had been completely honest with him. At times, even more than he seemed willing to be. It also bothered Taeil, that Donghyuck had described him without even thinking twice about his feelings. What if those characteristics had actually hurt him? Taeil wasn’t going to hold back.

“I’m sorry, he usually isn’t like this-“ Jaemin started speaking after a long silence, but this was Taeil’s time to interrupt him.

“Spoiled, reckless, charming.”

“Charming?” Donghyuck's eyes sparkled with the compliment. Nonetheless, Taeil wasn’t keen of caressing Hyuck’s already big enough ego, and he had some questions of his own.

“What was your first impression of me?”

Differently from Taeil, Hyuck didn’t miss a beat. “Cold, distant, passionate.”

Taeil raised his eyebrows. Something felt very new there and he couldn’t quite grasp where it had come from. “Passionate? Doesn’t really fit in with the first two words.”

Donghyuck took his eyes off Taeil and looked up at the ceiling, as if arranging and rearranging his words, in order to express himself correctly. “I see that you are looking for something to be passionate about. You already have one source, if I’m not mistaken. Maybe your job? But life is too beautiful to be in love with only one thing.”

Donghyuck’s analysis of him was starting to get under Taeil’s skin. The mere fact that his words were affecting him that much was starting to annoy him. Why was he letting that spoiled cheeky brat dictate what Taeil was looking for in life? He huffed before taking a long gulp of his bear. “You read into too much when there’s nothing there.”

Donghyuck’s easy smile returned. “Well, I consider you a most interesting book.” Donghyuck was slowly approaching Taeil again. Taeil gulped with the rising temperature that Donghyuck brought with him. His scent also got stronger, a mix of sweat and eucalyptus. Taeil could feel his heart beating faster with every inch Hyuck approached, but the younger suddenly screamed. He tore his gaze from Taeil, and glared angrily at Jaemin. “What was that kick for?!”

Jaemin seemed to have a reply ready, and Taeil was pretty sure that the two friends were about to have an argument, but Renjun finally spoke up. “Will you stop flirting with him, please, Donghyuck-ah? Jaeminie and I are trying to join the conversation.” Donghyuck softened his expression at Renjun's comment, and had the decency to blush lightly.

“Sorry, Taeil-ssi is very interesting, I couldn’t help myself.” Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with pleading eyes. His silver haired friend nodded and smiled at him sweetly.

“That’s okay-“

“What are you doing in the city?” Once again, Donghyuck interrupted his friend and looked at Taeil. Taeil wasn’t sure if Jaemin was about to punch Hyuck or not, but his secret boyfriend seemed to be handling him well.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not from here.” Donghyuck stated as a fact. Taeil was glad that at least once that boy was wrong. Even so, he wouldn’t show his satisfaction with the victory, and just replied coldly.

“I am from here.”

Donghyuck didn’t even flinch at the information. He actually just went on, as if Taeil was stating the obvious. “Yes. But you caught some Seoul accent on the way back.”

Fuck. Why he had to always be right? Reading his accent, mannerisms, and personality, like he was an outdoor advertisement that everyone on the highway could see. Taeil hated for people to see so much of him so easily. It had never happened before, and he didn’t quite know how to react.

“Why do I interest you so much?”

“I have absolutely no idea. Maybe your lack of emotions? Maybe I find you attractive? Could be a mix of both.”

Taeil chose to ignore the information about his apparent attractiveness, but the mere mention of it made the small supernova inside his stomach give birth to a thousand more supernovas, all equally as annoying as the first. He chose to go back to the previous question, as it was easier to reply to.

“I’m back to visit my family. It’s my birthday.”

At the mention of his birthday, the two boys on the other side of the table smiled at him. Jaemin was the first one to speak up: “Congratulations!”

“Happy birthday, dude!”

Taeil looked down, slightly embarrassed. He never knew quite what to answer to birthday wishes. It was such a dreadful time of the year for him, he wondered why anyone would ever wish a happy birthday. The sour taste in his mouth to be congratulated by a bunch of high schoolers didn’t miss him. “Thanks.”

Donghyuck gasped loudly and all the eyes on the table turned on him. “Oh my God, you hate birthdays.”

That was it. That was the last straw. “Stop trying to read me!”

Taeil would expect Donghyuck to be afraid of his sudden burst, but the boy’s smile was glowing brighter than ever. “He has some emotions, finally! I actually can’t stop. You get more interesting by the second.”

Taeil decided to change strategies. If the boy wouldn’t stop observing him, maybe Taeil should be the one analyzing Donghyuck back. “Let’s talk about you for a second, Donghyuck-ssi.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What were you doing at school late at night?”

Donghyuck bit his lip, as if considering whether to answer or not. Taeil knew he’d do it anyways. He was just challenged. Spoiled boys didn’t like to see their throne threatened.  
In the end, Donghyuck sighed dramatically and played it cool. “The principal made some awful remarks about who should use which bathroom. Kind of transphobic, if you ask me. So, we just played around a bit.”

“What did you do?” Taeil asked once again. Donghyuck simply stared at Taeil, as if he didn’t owe anything to the older man. It was bound to be a long staring contest, was it not for Jaemin’s excited interruption.

“We put the bathroom sign on his door. And pissed on his desk. And wrote ‘People should use the place they feel most comfortable to pee in. The principal just says shit, so we assumed his office was a bathroom’ over the lockers.”

“Best prank ever.” Renjun smiled at Jaemin’s retelling, as if everything was a thousand times better coming from Jaemin’s lips.

Taeil stared at Donghyuck cautiously. For the first time that night, the boy seemed to be nervous, almost embarrassed, looking down as Jaemin described the prank. He had even started playing with the fabric of his jacket in order to avoid Taeil’s eyes. “Never would take you three for social justice warriors.”

Jaemin smiled proudly as he went on. He must have been happy to finally gain some attention that night. “Oh, you have no idea. Donghyuck-ah goes even beyond that. He volunteers at an LGBT shelter.”

Taeil raised his eyebrows and turned to Donghyuck once again. “Really?”

Then, Donghyuck’s sudden change in behaviour wasn’t due to the fact that they did something illegal. It seemed that he didn’t like to brag about what he did, he just liked doing it. To perceive that in the younger boy made Taeil have a new perspective on the little star. Maybe he was more than a spoiled reckless brat. Maybe he had motivations that ran deeper than Taeil’s own motivations in life. Maybe he truly did shine his brightest in the dark, when no one was looking.

Donghyuck suddenly looked up, bored of playing with his jacket for much longer. “When I have the time, yes. Enough about me, Jaemin-ah. Let’s talk about you, Taeil-ssi. Why do you hate your birthday?”

“What do I get if I tell you that?” It was an innocent question. He only hoped for another free drink, as his glass was empty. The offer he got back was far greater than he expected.

“A kiss.”

Donghyuck had a half smile on his lips, but Taeil knew the proposition was serious, which made everything so much worse. It was impossible not to want Donghyuck’s touch now that he offered it so willingly. It was impossible not to smell him with every single breath Taeil took. It was impossible to get him out of his mind, the thought of Donghyuck’s rough lips against his own. The proposition had been made, and Taeil’s heart had taken the lead.  
It was only because he had so many years of practice, not allowing himself to get involved so easily, that he managed to shoot back: “What makes you so sure I want to kiss you?”

“Because this attraction I’m feeling can’t be one sided. I’m sorry if I’m being too blunt about my feelings, I usually can’t hold my tongue. I don’t even know your last name, but… do you believe in fate?” He didn’t wait for Taeil to respond. Donghyuck seemed electrified, he couldn’t stop talking, his thoughts going at the speed of light and his tongue trying to follow them. “I do not. But I believe that the universe is vast and infinite. There are a million stars, a million worlds, and a million galaxies. Somehow, someway, this night, I just looked at you and felt the deepest connection. It makes me want to be a bit more honest and direct, but also makes me want to get to know you.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath after letting it all out. He looked at Taeil, hopeful for a response this time. All Taeil could hear were drums, his head was starting to hurt lightly. Taeil could even say he was in an anesthesia state. He didn’t quite know how to respond to basic human behavior. He felt like there was a thin wall of plastic separating him from the world. There was a thin wall of plastic separating him and Donghyuck from the world, because he could only see and breathe Donghyuck.

“I… okay.”

  
Donghyuck frowned, clearly confused by Taeil’s answer. “Won’t you say why you want to kiss me as well?”

The black haired man blushed and looked at his own hands. “I guess I’ll sound cheesy.”

  
Donghyuck sighed, before turning to his friends. “Renjun and Jaemin, go hook up in the bathroom or something.”

Jaemin, who was observing the scene in front of him unfold like it was his favorite soap opera, gasped outraged. “Donghyuck, we do not-!”

“Just go!”

Jaemin tried to argue, but Renjun didn’t waste a second, taking his not-so-secret boyfriend by the wrist. When they left, Taeil felt much more conscious of Donghyuck’s presence. Maybe with the two there, Donghyuck was doing the best he could to hold himself. With them both gone, Donghyuck instantly leaned in to play with Taeil’s hair. Taeil wished he didn’t get so affected by his touch, but he was on the verge of whining.

“So…” Donghyuck was acting as if it didn’t mean a thing, but the way he bit his bottom lip nervously told Taeil otherwise.

Taeil distanced himself from Donghyuck so he’d think straight. If he was supposed to talk, he needed to formulate normal sentences. “I feel a certain connection, yes. I think even more so now that you mention galaxies. I feel like your eyes shine like stars and you just make my stomach… it’s not exactly butterflies, more like the feeling of something being created. A supernova. I don’t know if I’m being silly.”

Before he could even finish, his sentence, Donghyuck held his hand. The first contact of skin to skin was against all laws of physics and space, no event ever recorded could ever describe what Taeil felt at the touch of his warm hand. He felt the energy of ten suns burning, of the brightest star turning into a black hole, and of a comet crossing the sky. It was more than the energy he ever felt coming from Donghyuck alone, and when their eyes crossed, Taeil knew he wasn’t feeling this alone.

“You aren’t being silly…”

Taeil slowly approached Donghyuck, making sure their hands wouldn’t stop touching. He couldn’t lose the sensation of Donghyuck’s hand on his. When he spoke, his voice was so low and almost weak. “Can I… kiss you?”

Donghyuck licked his lips and replied in the same tone of voice. “Sure.”

Taeil then leaned in, getting closer to Donghyuck until their lips met. The feeling was indescribable. If Taeil ever tried to grasp it, he’d say it was like ten times the energy of The Big Bang, but he didn’t consider himself a poetic soul, so he maybe would just keep that to himself and his memories. In the end, Donghyuck and Taeil were kissing at the bar late at night on Taeil’s birthday, and both had forgotten the question that led them to that situation: why did Taeil hate his birthday.

If you ask him now, he won’t say he hates his birthday. It was a day bound to happen, bound to change his life and the way to see things. It was the day where Taeil finally realised how it felt kissing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i write nct social media aus and taeil centric fics 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)   
[carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
xx  
sol


End file.
